Movie Night
by rookie raswell
Summary: "Technically, zombies do not exist, and ghosts can't haunt telephones and- Piper groaned. "Annabeth, can you be illogical for one night?"/OR/ The 7 watch a scary movie, Leo and Percy get scared, and everyone tells Annabeth to shut up.


**Olo! ThatCrazyGal7580 here with another story. I wanted to do something like this for a while, and I hope it's okay. However, you guys will be the judge of that. On with the story!**

**Remember****, this is as if they were real mortals and everything. No demigod craziness involved.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO characters; just Addy and Lizzie Cooper.**

* * *

Seven teenagers were huddled around a TV, which was currently showing a zombie apocalypse destroying New York. Two boys were lying down next to a bowl of popcorn, their eyes wide and hands shoveling more popcorn into their mouths. The other two boys were slowly inching away from the other boys. Two out of the three girls were watching the movie with amusement in their eyes, while the third one was watching it with disgust plainly shown in her features.

"This movie is so inaccurate and so stupid! Can't we watch something else? Technically, there is no such thing as zombies and ghosts can not haunt telephones and-" the blond girl was interrupted by a girl with brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes.

Piper groaned. "Annabeth, can you be illogical for one night? We're trying to watch something fun and scary, unlike the boring documentaries we're always forced to watch by you."

A boy with black hair was munching on popcorn. Eyes never leaving the television, he said " She's right Annabeth. Let us have a fun night for once!"

Suddenly, a zombie with a debilitated head came into the screen. Everybody started screaming, Percy and Leo being the loudest.

Annabeth huffed in annoyance. "It's just a plaster model. They actually-"

"Annabeth,"Jason started. "Can you please shut up for a few hours?"

The others nodded in agreement. Annabeth didn't look happy, but she drew her lips into a thin line and crossed her arms. They continued to watch the movie until it ended, and they were only interrupted by the occasional loud shrieks from Percy, Leo, Frank, and Jason, annoyed groans from Annabeth, and laughs from Piper and Hazel.

* * *

At around 2:30 in the morning, Leo piped up. "Guys, I'm scared"

A sigh escaped from what sounded like Percy. "Good. I thought I was the only one that couldn't go to sleep."

Hazel sat up straight in her sleeping bag. "What's there to be scared of?"

Leo shuddered. "How can you not be scared? I'll never be never be able to walk by a patch of roses again without thinking of a zombie with a flower on his head."

Jason let out a little laugh. " I thought it was funny. I mean, you can't exactly cower in fear of a dead person with a pink rose on his head. That's just silly"

Frank nodded in agreement. "I thought it was funny too. But the part you guys should be scared of was with the part in the office."

Everybody groaned, remembering the gruesome scene.

"Frank, please don't remind us of that disgusting part." Piper told him.

In all their talking, they had forgotten a certain gray eyed girl who would probably not be happy about them waking her up in the middle of the night.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on.

Percy literally jumped on top of Jason while Leo screamed "The zombies! They're here! They're gonna kill us all!"

When everybody blinked the temporary blindness out of their eyes, they saw Annabeth not looking happy with her hand on the light switch.

Leo's screams quieted to a short gasp of relief. "Oh, it's just you."

Percy blinked his eyes, scooted away from Jason, and tried for a winning smile. "Oh hey, Annabeth. We didn't know we woke you up." he said.

Annabeth glared at him murderously. "What are you guys even doing at 2:30 a.m?" she screeched.

Jason winced . "Well, Leo and Percy got scared, so we were just talking about some parts of the movie and -"

He was cut off by Annabeth starting to rant. "I told you guys the movie was stupid, inaccurate, and unworthy of our time! But did you guys listen to me? Nooo-"

Her rant was cut short when everybody shouted "Shut up, Annabeth!"

Annabeth looked slightly miffed at the short outburst, but she got back into her sleeping bag. " I'm gonna try to go back to sleep. If any of you wakes me up again, it won't be good for your health." she threatened.

Piper yawned. "I think I'm gonna go back to sleep too. Try not to make too much noise, cause I'm not helping you guys when Annabeth murders you."

"Yeah, I guess we should go back to sleep. Annabeth has watched enough murder mysteries to know how to hide a body." Frank reminded them.

"Just be glad that Addy isn't here. That girl would have killed us in the first place without a second thought." Leo said. He mentally thanked Lizzie Cooper for inviting that crazy girl over to her house for tonight.

Slowly, but surely, everybody got back in their sleeping bags, and went back to sleep. Except for Jason. He whipped out his phone, and replayed the video. A smile came on to his face. This was going to be epic.

* * *

By Monday morning, at least half the school had watched the video. Whenever they walked by Percy or Leo, they mimicked a person screaming and jumping out of fright, followed by a chorus of giggles.

"Grace," Percy gritted his teeth. "I'm gonna kill you."

Jason smiled innocently and walked over to the cafeteria doors. "You can't kill me if you can't catch me!" he shouted before he ran out.

"Oh, he is _soo_ dead."

Amazing what a night of movies can do to friends.

* * *

**So, what do you think? It's not really that good, but I thought I'd give it a shot. Remember to review! They make me happy :)**


End file.
